looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Bunny: Attorney at Law/Quotes
Quotes Court characters Lola Bunny lola bunny attorney at law have you been injured on the job? been fired wrongfully or are you being sued from a crime you didn't commit then call me lola bunny attorney at law and that's why i prefer carrots bun bun your in jail? oh this looks bad your honor don't we need physical evidence? Mr. Big lola your client is here lola get in here and i'm going home (whenever he leaves) screw this well somebody is a grump today Newt i'm a newt goddamnit! hey man those videos sold like hotcakes sigh why do i even bother help me! i didn't do it! let's just get this over with i got a hot date tonight Mordecai hey lola you get that thing i sent you screw that i am lounging like i am unemployed dude what happened to you? everybody's a critic Deadpool another annoyance taken care of die you stupid mutt i always hated that bird but i hate you too so die you ever worse then scrappy aww your so cute snarf i choose snarf sick em! wedgie time! please i had too those guys were annoying Robin no.. oh come on! hey we're heroes hey haters gonna hate hey i didn't make this show Other/Defendant Characters Shrek oy help me ms.bunny i didn't do it *farts* sorry i had those bean burritos for lunch better out then in i always say i'm an ogre jackass! Tom yeah jeannie is a bitch and i should know i had to deal with her she was on the phone throughout the whole thing yes finally justice! Jerry she is a bitch he whack tom with a broom and when the baby came out jeannie was still on the phone we had to go so much shit Jeannie they're lying i just stopped to answer the phone and the baby was gone alright fine i hate children i admit it and i would've gotten away with it if it weren't for that meddling lawyer Gramma Alice Green hey i cleaned my hands please help me ms, bunny i may be stubbonr at time but i didn't mean any harm yes wahoo i win! thanks for the help lola i owe you one now if you excuse me i gotta go play some bingo Blythe Baxter they thinks i am crazy since i can talk to pets hasn't anyone seen doctor dolitte i guess not what about the original? that's what i thought yes! not guilty Aladdin i need your help they think i'm a street rat but i am no long a street rat i was trying to tell you i'm a prince Margaret oh god help i was drunk oh geez alright! Sterling Archer aw shit i do not sound like bob belcher that is just an identity i assumed cause i had amnesia well i stand corrected aw yeah baby in your face prosecutor! *flips him off with both hands* sorry i got carried away Pizza Boy they think i murdred an eskimo couple and a polar bear i am a pizza boy hence the name guilty?! guilty?! *laughs crazy like* you'll never take me alive! hang on *puts on glasses* you wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would ya *turns to the camera* you know i believe they would Chancellor Palpatine i am the chancellor uh hello diplomatic immunity what?! oh..shit well this sucks Jeannie (Jeannie) it's a coincidence i tell you hooray not guilty wait why? gasp! Robin help me please! god damnit! oh shit! Guardians of the Galaxy we have saved the universe who knows how many times rocket: i'm a space raccoon not much else to say there groot: i am groot rocket: that's all groot can say weird right Bugs Bunny yeah can you help me honey? thanks .lola what's up doc? ain't i a stinker? Elmer Fudd oh you screwy wabbit darn it! that stork is drunk Clint Clobber not much oh damn you caught me! i will find you and gut you like sheep! Stewie Griffin stop mocking me! oh shit! oh well i wonder who this magilla gorilla is *sees him* oh man what the deuce?! Bob Blecher they think i serve bad burgers help! uh yeah you do plankton! yeah baby! Optimus Prime we need your help they are suing me for property damage yes megatron is the evil leader of the decepticons he is vile mean and nasty world domination yes Anakin Skywalker they think i have gone to the dark side can you help me? so that's your evil scheme i will never turn against the jedi Zim help me! alot actually um i am a kid with a skin condition maybe okay you got me i'm an alien wait what? victory victory for zim gir initiate celebration mode Thanos can you help thanos just thanos i might've done some killing i did it to balance out the world i did it on my planet well that didn't cross my mind sigh Peter Griffin oh crap can you help me? yeah they want to put me in jail for abuse thank god yeah but to be honest i am kinda dumb i mean my brain is the size of a walnut we won? we won!!! yay! *freezes in mid air* i don't know i'm scared Johnny Bravo uh oh hey can you help me johnny bravo they think i'm a sexual harasser well i can't help i love the ladies well not really i mean i have the pecs see? *spins and takes it off* hoo ha hoo! wait i won? alright *poses a bunch of times* sorry it's kinda my thing *turns to viewer* ha you probably thought i was gonna hit on lola didn't you well she's already married and it's not like me to steal another man's girl *turns to viewer* yeah i know but hey atleast things are back to normal *sees bugs and lola offscreen moaning then turns to viewers* yeah you might wanna turn that off well aren't you a pretty little missy aw shucks your making me nervous baby *sees the viewers* do you mind?! *closes the door* Ace McDougal think you can help me? not much just slacking off dude i can't help it that job is so boring! yes i would like that well not much just doing it everyday well this job get's boring from time to time yes it's true huh didn't think about that *gives lola the thumbs up* Sally Sargent they want me in jail for meddling let's see here i usually solve mysteries i'm thinking of joining mystery inc but well my show only lasted one episode yeah it's a shame so can i go now? *repeatedly says yes then falls over* i'm okay wow you know your actually kinda sweet Elsa princess elsa freezing arendale please help me who will protect olaf! elsa princess of ice it's sorta a power i have quite often actually yeah *sings let it go* yeah i can see why it get's annoying yes! Josuke Higashikata he stole my name! did too i was walking along the streeet fighting evil then i saw someone had my name it's my name and you know it idiot ripoff don't make fun of my hair! brothers?! Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) i did not please i was born this way prove it prima donna walking bad hair day whoa didn't see that comingCategory:Quotes